Losses
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Everyone thinks Kira's dead. Months later, she returns. What surprises will she have? Kironner.
1. Presumed Dead

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Power Rangers. I only own Richard.

Author's note: This like, many of my stories had Trent as a good guy.

Chapter 1: Presumed Dead

**Goodbye Norma Jean  
Though I never knew you at all  
You had the grace to hold yourself  
While those around you crawled  
They crawled out of the woodwork  
And they whispered into your brain  
They set you on the treadmill  
And they made you change your name**

The Dino rangers crowded together near the casket in the church. Each and everyone of them was crying silently. They all remembered how they met their friend and all the good times together.

**And it seems to me you lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind  
Never knowing who to cling to  
When the rain set in  
And I would have liked to have known you  
But I was just a kid  
Your candle burned out long before  
Your legend ever did**

The parents came up and thanked them for coming. They smiled at them.

"Nonsense, she was our friend. Kira was a great musician and friend" Ethan said softly. The others nodded gently. Her parents left. They followed the procession to the graveyard.

**Loneliness was tough  
The toughest role you ever played  
Hollywood created a superstar  
And pain was the price you paid  
Even when you died  
Oh the press still hounded you  
All the papers had to say  
Was that Marilyn was found in the nude**

They watched as their friend was put into her grave, her eternal home. They had lost her in a bad car crash. At least they thought they lost her. The real Kira Ford watched from up in a nearby tree.

"I'm so sorry guys, I had to do it to protect you" she whispered sadly. She watched her parents stare at 'her' new grave. She even saw her older brother, Richard or Rich. They had never really gotten along, but they were siblings, she still loved him. Rich had tears in his eyes as he touched the grave.

**Goodbye Norma Jean  
From the young man in the 22nd row  
Who sees you as something as more than sexual  
More than just our Marilyn Monroe**

The last part of the song, her favorite faded and people started to leave. The last ones to leave was the team. They all slumped away to go to the Ford's house.

"I'll return someday, I promise" she whispered. She jumped down and left.

_Well, that's chapter 1! The song was Candle in the Wind by Elton John. When I heard it in the car once, I instantly thought about Kira and came up with this story. Please R&R!_


	2. A HUGE Surprise

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: A HUGE Surprise

_**2 months later:**_

Conner held a picture of the team in his hand. He looked at Kira. He admired he beauty and fierceness. He remembered the day that he was told that she died.

_Conner was kicking back on his few days off from crime fighting. Just then, the phone rang. He picked it up._

"_Hello"_

"_Conner, it's Trent. Kira's mom called Ethan, who called me and told me that Kira had been in a car crash. When they'd found her, she had been gone for nearly a half hour"_

"_Oh god no". Conner dropped the phone._

"_You need to call Dr. O" Trent said before he hung up. Conner did._

"'_ello" Tommy answered. Conner couldn't keep himself from crying._

"_D-Dr. O" was all Conner said before he dissolved into tears. Tommy got concerned._

"_Conner? What's wrong" he asked unaware of what happened._

"_Kira, Kira died in a car crash" he replied between sobs. Tommy gasped. The teens were like sons and daughter to him. They hung up. A couple days later, her funeral was performed._

Oh how he yearned for her, her sweet smell, her beautiful voice, and that sweet smile of hers. Conner felt tears roll down his cheeks. Then, Eric, his twin brother popped in.

"Hey bro" he said. Then, he noticed his brother crying. He sat next to him and hugged him. Conner didn't fight, he just hugged back. The phone rang and Conner picked it up.

"Conner, there's something you might want to see. Meet us at the park" Ethan said. Conner hurried to the park. Meanwhile, Kira had been walking in the park when she spotted her teammates. She tried to hide behind the tree, but they saw her.

"Kira" Conner's voice asked curiously. Oh how she missed him. The thing that made hiding hard was her stomach. Before she left, she found out she was pregnant with Conner's child. At the time, she was six months pregnant, but not showing it. She began showing in the seventh month. She decided that it was safe to tell them. She stepped out.

"I'm sorry, I had to protect you all from worse danger than you could realize. Now it's safe to tell you all. I also have to say that I'm eight months pregnant with Conner's kid" she said. They gasped as she explained. Conner stepped forward and took Kira's hands in his own.

"I love you Kira Ford and I'm ready to be father, but there's only one question. I know that it's not safe to have a relationship with a person while being a ranger, but we can handle it. I've been planning this for six months. Kira Ford, will you marry me" Conner asked. Kira smiled. She'd been waiting for the day when her boyfriend would ask her that.

"Of course Conner" she said. He placed the ring on her finger and swung around in a circle. They were going to be a couple.

_That's chapter 2! There's more coming! Please R&R!_


End file.
